KICK PLAY
by Mjw28
Summary: Jack and Kim are in a school play how will this turn out? SHOUT OUT to my biggest Fan Kickinfan321!


KICK PLAY

Kim POV

It was a sunny Wednesday morning and the light pierced my dark curtains like a knife. I woke up to robin's singing and bright light. I rubbed my eyes and sat up when my alarm rang. I looked over to my clock to see it was 7:30. My bus came at 8:04 and I usually got up at 6:30. I got up out of my large bed and went to my closet. My long thin tanned legs sprung out from the covers and touched the wool beige carpet. I picked out a pair of black skinny jeans and a light yellow loose tank top. I raced to the shower and washed up springing out like a rabbit. A cute adorable little bunny with wet soft floppy ears! Oh sorry off of topic. I dried my hair, got dressed, and put on my regular everyday make up, eyeliner and mascara because I did not need foundation or anything. I had pre- flawless tan skin already, as what many guys had said but, hey don't judge me I'm Kim Crawford for goodness sake. I ran down stairs to see my dad had already left. It was 7:48 and I was just getting breakfast. I grabbed a left over power smoothie and a granola bar. I guzzled the drink while packing my one shoulder bag. I dropped the bar in my bag and grabbed a pack of gum. I ran back up stairs and bushed my teeth, and used extra mouth wash because I had some bad breath today. My phone beeped, Jack texted me.

'Morning sleepy head, reminder bus is here in 5! See you at the stop.'

I held my phone to my heart and sighed. Today I was feeling extra happy and my crush was just a bit bigger that I did that in front of my cousin who was staying over for the week because he was checking out some collages by my house. He crocked an eyebrow and laughed as I skipped down the hall ignoring him. I went back down yelled good bye and dashed to the bus stop at the end of the street. I say Jack by himself sitting on the bench and I walked up to him.

"Hey Jack, how's it going?"

"Eh, good I guess how about you?"

"I'm in a surprisingly good mood today. It just seems to be a good day."

Jack smiled and the bus pulled up, we went on the S.T.S (Seaford Transit System) and sat down in the last two available seats. We talked about school and life and just lots of things on the 15 minuet bus ride to school. We arrived at school and found it deserted. Hardly and students were there only a few nerds some of the other new cheerleaders (I became a cheerleader BTW), 2 jocks and then us. Mr. Jennets walked by holding his usual cup of coffee and humming Star - Spangled Banner. I said hello and he tipped a pretend hat and kept walking down the hall. Jack and I looked at each other in confusion. Then Mrs. Winces –our drama teacher/ English teacher- scurried down the hall toward us.

"Miss. Crawford, Mr. Brewer! I need you two follow me, quickly now!"

We gave no thought and followed her into her classroom.

"I need you two for something it's not really a full option but you two have great friendship and great English marks! I need you two to be the possible leads for the school play! Hear me out, I need understudies for the play and we have many people trying out but none are as qualified as you two. I need **skilled **backups in case our leads cannot perform!" said Mrs. Winces franticly.

"Well we're not really that good at acting I don't think it's…" I began to say when she cut me off.

"I will give you an extra 2 percent!"

Jack and I looked at each other; we decided we would think about it.

"I will give you till the end of the day, show up for auditions at 3:30 after school! See you in class! Bye." Mrs. Winces hurried out of the class and left us alone.

"So what do you think about it?"

"Well it would be cool having a 96% instead of a 94%? I kind of think we should do it, for the school of course!" Jack said awkwardly.

I agreed and we talked about it for a while then we finally decided we would try out. After more students arrived and class began around 9 am. After the long day it finally ended and we packed up to leave. I took my bag and walked to the auditorium. I met up with Jack and we walked in. lots of kids showed up for tryouts and we were swamped. We did not even know what the play was about. We grabbed out practice lines and rehearsed over for a while. I read the lines but it made no sense. Mostly because we only had the third page and the first line was 'For golly is this day tis my heart cannot deny the one of the leathered boots. Why the boots who did stomp my heart when I saw my dearest old friend tendering 'elm cheeks." What was this even about? Who says tendering elm cheeks? It sounds like someone rubbing his butt. It finally got to us and we performed great, lots of people cheered. The teacher announced the cast list would be on the board tomorrow morning. I later then left for home.

*******The Next Day*******

The next day at school jack and I went straight to the bulletin board. We had gotten the lead understudies. I looked who else got parts and one struck my nerve, 'Lindsay Gold as Patricia Burns'. In the play which we had found out is about a girl named Jessie May who is in love with a rustic cowboy. She is head over heels but a friend betrayed Jessie's love for Grant Stone and gets her father who is the mayor and the Cowboys way to being a ranger. The friend Patricia gets her father to arrange a marriage between Grant and Pat. This way if he marries her he thinks he gets his ranger status, thought he has no love for Pat and a secret love for Jessie. Thought Jessie is a shy young woman with a passion but fears Grant will not love a simple girl like her. I love how this was playing out, though.

For the next few weeks we practiced and got our outfits. We had to get us fitted too just in case we needed to step in. I was the under study as Jessie May and I had to wear a big skirted dress that was white with purple ribbons. Jack was under study for Grant and wore a rustic cowboy outfit that slung like a cast around his kind of muscular arms. It finally got to opening night and we all sat anxiously as the performers performed the first few scenes. I was kind of relieved me and Jack were only understudies because in the last 2 scenes the Leads kiss and in the second scene the lead and Pat kiss. So it would be Lars and Lindsay that kiss on the cheek instead of Jack and Lindsay. We sat backstage and watched the 4th last scene. There were only two more scenes until the kiss of the leads. Finally we went into break, suddenly we heard Lars yelled that everyone was 'unprofessional' and he would not continue this play. He nodded to Laura his girlfriend and the female lead.

She then said that if Lars did not perform then neither would she. Mrs. Wince told us to change and get on stage. We got changed and went into makeup. A girl braided my long blonde hair and tied it with purple ribbon to match the ribbon on my dress. I put on the white flats and got into position. Lindsay started screaming when she saw that we were performing and mainly because I would kiss Jack. Then I thought 'OMG I'm going to have to kiss Jack! I'm going to die in fear!'

"Mrs. Wince I will go on as Jessie May! I can be the lead and kiss Jack. Kim looks pale, and it would be devastating to see her pass out on stage in fear. Especially when all those people are looking at you" Lindsay hissed.

I said I would be fine, and I was we performed as usual. It finally got to the kiss scene and I prayed I would not faint. Lindsay was supposed to stand in the corner and say a few lines and cry as we kissed. I stood in the center of the stage on my knee's fake crying holding jack's cowboy hat and a dog tag necklace in my hand. It was supposed to mean he was dead. He then entered from the corner my not noticing.

"Why may you cry for a man like him? Why might you cry for a scoundrel whom you should not for-tell love towards him." He said pretending to be someone else.

I did not look at him and said "how dare you judge a man of honor, my love for I had said to the sun and whispered to the night. I love him as the hot sun bared and I pity those who pity my heart for that cowboy."

I turned to him and he smiled with his arms open. His red button down shirt made him look handsome as the dusty makeup looked made him look like a real cowboy.

"My dear maiden, I cannot explain my love for you is as deep as the Grand Canyon and a mighty as a lions roar. My dear, I love you" Jack said his lines and grabbed my hand as I stayed quite in fake aw, as if I had never seen him in years.

Lindsay cried "No! I order you to love me like that! You will not love her like you are supposed to love me! I told you she was dead so you would not love her anymore! You are mine!" Jack leaned in for the stage kiss when everything went wrong. Lindsay Jealously became real as she screamed in rage.

"I'M SUPPOSED TO KISS JACK! YOU KIM CRAWFORD ARE NO GIRL FOR HIM! HE'S MINE" Lindsay looked and threw a fake cactus at me but I dodged it. She threw props at me until she had enough. Jack was confused as he held my hand.

"Get your lips away from his!" she demanded "Or I will, or I'll! HA I'LL DO THIS!" she kicked the fake saloon and it came crashing down when Jack pushed me out of the way as it collapsed on him. Lindsay charged at me with full force, she threw a punch but I blocked it side kicking her ribs, making her stumbled back. She came back to attack but I pushed a wagon making her trip over landing on her face. I hooked a rope to her corset when she got up and screamed. I back up to the other side of the room when she threw a prop rock. It missed and hit the rope controls as it lifted her into the air, making a big sand bag crash to the ground. I ran over to jack and helped him out of the wreck.

"Patricia has finally met her match. Her heart of stone maybe you broken like a saloon she destroyed. My heart was feared but you are okay now" I said trying to make it seem like part of the play.

"*Cough, cough*Now I can repay you for your bravery, my love" Jack said catching on to what I was doing.

He leaned in and we kissed as Lindsay Screamed No as loud as she could. The crowed got up and cheered loudly along with loud whistles. They loved it but we were told to hold the kiss till the curtains closed. I peeked to see Mrs. Winces try to pull the rope but it was jammed. Really I could care less I was happy, plus I was with Jack. After about a minute later the curtain closed and we stopped with the kiss. We were blushing at each other and Jack put his arm around me.

"Ha, I think we did a pretty good job at this" he said playfully punching my arm.

"Yeah, I think so too." We pulled into a long hug and sighed at the same time.

"Well I'm glad that's over!" I said in a happy tune.

"I'm not."

"What? Why?"

"Don't tell me you did not feel a spark there Kim, because I did."

"I can't say I didn't, but yes I did" I blushed.

"Good, I will walk you home" he said putting his arm around me.

I changed into a pink and black striped sweater and pink skinny jeans and matching flats. About an hour later we were walking up to my house late at night. He walked me to my door.

"Night my 'Love'" he mocked.

"Night Jack, see you tomorrow" I said closing my door.

He started down the walk when I opened the door and raced back to him jumping into his arm giving him a big kiss. I gave him a hug smiled walking back to my house. I say him wink and smile walking away.

I got ready for bed and went to sleep but I checked my phone right before and say '1 new Text'. It was from jack saying 'Good night Kim, I love you '. I sent back 'Love you too 3'.

THE END3


End file.
